


Stop Calling Me Boss (that's not my name)

by xezia (uhaboutthat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Slow Burn, akaashi runs a very successful business you could say, bokuto is trying his best, but not terribly slow, god so much angst just wait for it, how do i tag idk, i'm excited though so idc, iwa and akaashi r bff's, no more tags for now i'm procrastinating through tags, they meet along the way, this is the first fic i've published i'll add more tags as i go, time skip they're 23 and 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhaboutthat/pseuds/xezia
Summary: Akaashi is used to hearing about new members. On rare occasions, he even meets them - given that he's nearby when they get initiated into the business. He's still new to his position, it has been a year since he took over; but it is agreed upon that he is ridiculously good at his job. Akaashi might only be 23, but damn him if he isn't Japan's most successful mafia boss.Or: Akaashi is some big mafia dude and Bokuto is trying to make a living any way he can. They always seem to be near each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. It Had to Come from Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> GOD ok here i go. this is the first fic i've ever published, um yeah. i hope u like it. thank u to my lovely ang #2 for fixing my grammar mistakes. come yell at me or tell me what u think on tiktok @xxezia <3

_ *one year ago* _

The news hit Akaashi like a ton of bricks. 

He had the day off, a rarity for 'boss number two', and spent all of it lazing in bed. He got a call from Iwaizumi -- his favorite partner and right hand man -- right before midnight, which was mostly normal. What wasn't normal, Akaashi noticed, was Iwaizumi's voice trembling and tripping over his words.

"Iwaizumi, what's going on?" Akaashi was calm as ever in his tone, but was starting to get worried because of his friend's tone and was already prepared to leave his apartment in the next 5 minutes if needed.

"Ak- it's boss, Akaashi, boss just got fucking shot," is all Iwaizumi got out before Akaashi was practically jumping into his car.

"Are you by the old spot? Okay, don't call the police, I’ll be there in 10 minutes max."

The next ten minutes consisted of Akaashi speeding just enough to avoid a ticket and a whole lot of panic filling up his car. He knew that Iwaizumi and boss, the old fucking hag he was, were going out today. There was business to be taken care of. He didn't know that said business would turn into fucking attempted murder. He let out a sigh. 

Once he got where he was going, Akaashi was able to make use of his 6 years of extensive first aid training --  _ it's what I get for getting involved with this shit when I was 16 _ , he thought -- and got his boss stabilized enough to get him back home where he could rest.

Put simply, the stabilization wasn't enough. Six days later, Akaashi's boss was dead and Akaashi was no longer ' _ boss number two _ ,' he was just ' _ Boss _ .'

<3  _ *present day*  _ <3

"Iwa, do I have to do anything tonight? I'm fucking exhausted," Akaashi chimed from one end of the couch, the other end had been taken over by Iwaizumi without permission.

"Nope, you can take it easy...  _ boss _ ," Iwaizumi replied with a teasing tone towards the end of his sentence. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I told you a year ago to never call me that," is all he said back to Iwaizumi.

Akaashi had gotten used to being called ' _ boss number two _ ' by his friends before their boss died -- because it was a joke. There was no real formality to it. Since his death though, Akaashi has been given the ever-so-fantastic nickname of ' _ boss _ .' He hated it. Hated the way it sounded in reference to him. 

_ Sure _ , Akaashi thought,  _ I am their boss... but why the fuck can't they just call me Akaashi? 75% of them are older than me anyway. Why are old men calling me boss this is so gross oh my god ew what th- _

"Akaashi, did you hear anything I just said? I said I was joking and that you need to loosen up a bit. You've been so uptight for the last 12 months, you're almost worse than Oikawa," and Iwaizumi laughed at his own statement.

"Speaking of Oikawa, how is he? If he's not busy we should all go out soon. Y'know, like normal people. Without all the theft and stuff," is what Akaashi replied with. He missed Oikawa. How he ended up with Iwaizumi, he doesn't know, but Akaashi figures sometimes things are better left unanswered.

"He's alright. He went to visit his family this month. I don't know how he manages to keep his job a secret from them," Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows at that, "he doesn't seem like the secretive type at first glance." 

“We’re going out without him then, I can’t wait a month. Is the bar on the other side of town open tonight?” Akaashi questioned Iwaizumi with exhaustion plaguing his face.

“The _ gay _ one? Are you sure you wanna go there tonight Akaashi? You look like you need sleep more than a drink,” Iwaizumi leaned across the couch and patted Akaashi on the shoulder, almost in a ‘ _ we’re not going out, I’m making you go to bed _ ’ way.

“I’m going out whether you go with me or not Iwa,” Akaashi quipped as he threw Iwaizumi’s hand off his shoulder so he could head to his room, “I haven’t drank in months, I need to relax for a night.”

Akaashi walked to his room to change clothes, there was no way he could go out in flannel pajamas pants and a yellow hoodie. No way was he doing that. If he got lucky enough, he’d meet some slightly cuter than average but still extremely dense dude that he could go home with.  _ I’ve been so busy I’ve had… quite the dry spell,  _ Akaashi thought, pushing the thought down as soon as it came up. He hurried and grabbed his favorite going out outfit. It was simple, really. A solid black turtleneck, black cargos, and a random pair of combat boots made their way onto his body and next thing Akaashi knew, he was in Iwaizumi’s car. 

“You know, you always wear the same outfit when we go out,” Iwaizumi said as he turned into the club’s parking lot.

“Yeah, I know. The solid black makes my piercings stand out. Or so I’ve been told,” Akaashi toyed with the silver bar in his eyebrow, and then with the pointed septum ring in his nose.

“I’m sure one piercing definitely stands out,” Iwaizumi teased.

“I’ll have you know that no one has ever seen my tongue ring in the manner that you’re implying Iwa. Unless maybe you’re saying you want to see it?” Akaashi sneered back.

“Gross, man. No thanks,” Iwa laughed as he put the car in park and started to open his door.

Akaashi got out of the car and grabbed his wallet, pulling the fake ID out so he could hand it to the bouncer. He’s plenty old enough to get into the bar and drink, but he had a couple different addresses.  _ Safety first Akaashi, _ his old boss’s words rang through his skull. 

_ Safety first _ , Akaashi thought. Tonight, he was hyper aware of the weight he carried on his hip.


	2. Doesn't Mean I Like It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2 :) sorry it took so long to get out, i had midterms and was cramming,,, anyways it's time to meet someone new hehe

Iwaizumi went to find a booth once he and Akaashi got into the building, while Akaashi went to the bar to get their first drinks of the night. Iwaizumi quietly muttered what he wanted before they split ways, so Akaashi didn’t hear him.  _ He’ll get whatever I bring to him _ , Akaashi deems in his head as he maneuvers his way through the crowd of bodies. This was Akaashi’s least favorite part of going to the club. He hated being in the middle of crowds, often choosing to stay and babysit a few drinks in a booth on the wall. After he managed to snake his way through the people, Akaashi finally made it to the bar.

“Two whiskeys neat, please,” Akaashi half-yelled through the music at the bartender.

Akaashi was on his way back from the bar, two drinks in hand, when he saw a tall man enter the bar wearing a hoodie and…..  _ sweatpants? _ Akaashi mentally questioned the man’s choices but threw the question away as soon as some random guy ran straight into his shoulder, almost spilling his drink on Akaashi.

“Sorry, it’s my fa-,” the guy was interrupted.

“Watch where you’re going next time,” Akaashi griped with his signature stone-cold expression.

Finding the booth Iwa chose took a bit longer than usual -  _ maybe he went to the bathroom? _ Akaashi questioned. As soon as Akaashi was about to give up and find a booth of his own, he saw Iwaizumi in the corner of a booth playing on his phone.

“There you are. Both of these drinks were about to be mine,” Akaashi joked while sliding Iwaizumi’s drink across the table.

“Dude, I said I wanted a rum and coke,” Iwa scoffed his way through the first drink of the night.

“Be louder next time and you’ll have a rum and coke. I’ll make sure you get one when I go back to the bar,” Akaashi apologized.

“No big deal. See anyone interesting on your journey to the bar and back?” Iwa steered the topic away from the drinks.

_ No, _ Akaashi thought to himself,  _ there’s not a single cute guy in this building, tonight might not be so lucky. _ “I saw some guy walk in wearing sweats and a hoodie,” Akaashi muttered, no longer interested in the question due to his revelation of an unlucky night.

“Must have had a rough day,” Iwa said and sipped his drink. Akaashi hummed in response and took a sip of his drink.

Twenty minutes or so of comfortable silence between the pair passed before they finished their drinks. Iwaizumi’s face was starting to flush from the alcohol entering his system.

“Round two? I’ll be sure to get you the right thing this time,” Akaashi stood and began his trek to the bar through sweaty bodies, not waiting for Iwaizumi to answer because he knew it’d be a yes.

Making it to the bar didn’t take as long as last time. Akaashi grabbed a stool on the bar and sat down, waiting for the bartender to finish the drink he was making for someone else. 

_ Iwa’s a lightweight, I don’t want him to get ahead of me. That wouldn’t be fair,  _ Akaashi thought,  _ I should get an extra drink before I head back. _

Looking across the bar at the various bottles of alcohol, Akaashi pondering what he was going to drink, he caught a glimpse of the oddly dressed guy from earlier sitting just two seats away from him at the bar. The guy wasn’t looking back, so Akaashi let his gaze linger a moment. Akaashi realized he couldn’t make out his face, his hood was up and he had…  _ sunglasses on? In a dark bar, at 11:30pm? _ Akaashi added to his list of mental questions about the guy. His stomach began to sink when he combed through the possibilities of whatever this guy was doing. It doesn’t sit well for someone to brood at a bar alone, wearing a hoodie with the hood up, with sunglasses covering their eyes.

_ Maybe he’s blind,  _ Akaashi tried easing his nerves,  _ or maybe he’s just sensitive to the bright lights. _

Nothing Akaashi could try imagining made him feel any better. He decided, for better or for worse, to stay at the bar counter for a few minutes to observe everything going on. Right as Akaashi is about to call the bartender over so he can order, the weird guy gets the bartender’s attention first. The bartender walks over to him and asks what he’d like.

“Please, don’t freak out. Hand me all the money you have at the bar and I’ll leave without a problem. Please, please don’t freak out or I’ll have to go about this in a way I don’t want to,” the weird guy got out quietly, but Akaashi managed to hear it.

The metal of Akaashi’s handgun was searing the skin of his hip from his waistband. Akaashi was up and at the weird guy’s side before he could even process what was happening.

With a hand on the guy’s shoulder and Akaashi’s mouth millimeters from his ear, Akaashi mutters, “Say another word and you’ll never see this bar again.”

The man froze.

“Please just don’t call the cops,” he panicked and stuttered over his words, “I can explain. I didn’t want to have to do this,” regaining his composure and trying to rid Akaashi’s grip on his shoulder.

Akaashi lets him stand up but doesn’t let him take a step before Akaashi has grabbed his wrist and pinned his own hand behind his back. The guy yelped from the force that Akaashi used, but Akaashi persisted and was pushing the guy out of the bar within seconds. Akaashi was as cold as ice. He led the guy down the street, ignoring his pleas to ‘just let me go.’ Once they made it a reasonable distance from the club, Akaashi shoved the weird guy into an alley away from street lights.

Hand holding the gun on his hip, Akaashi asked, “What the fuck are you doing? Have you never robbed someone before? Get your ass away from here because I can tell you they’ve already called the cops. They’ll come from the east side of town. Don’t go that way.”

The guy drops his hood and takes the sunglasses off. Akaashi is met with the most golden eyes he has ever seen and a head full of silver and black hair. The guy mutters, “Thank you so much, I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me, there’s a lot going on,” he looks up and locks eyes with Akaashi. “You live up to your name, boss. My name is Koutarou Bokuto.”

“You need to leave,” is what Akaashi says before the weird guy, Bokuto apparently, is running away from him.

Akaashi takes a deep breath and starts heading back in the direction of the bar. When he makes it there, he sneaks in a back door and finds Iwaizumi.

“Dude, what the fuck took you so long? You don’t even have any drinks,” Iwaizumi pouted.

“We need to leave,” Akaashi replies and is grabbing Iwaizumi’s keys from the tabletop.

Confused, Iwaizumi immediately gets up, following Akaashi out of the bar and to his car. Akaashi tosses the keys to him and tells him, “My apartment, and make it quick.”

Once they enter the car, Iwaizumi is putting it in reverse and backing out of his parking spot. “What’s going on?” He asks Akaashi.

“Some idiot tried robbing the bartender while I was up there. I got him out, but you know they already called the cops and we don’t need to be seen by the police.”

“Do you know who it was? Who tries to rob a bartender?” Iwaizumi questions.

“I wish I could answer that Iwa. He said his name was Bokuto before he ran away,” Akaashi replies and thinks about Bokuto. He looked sad when he thanked Akaashi for getting him out of there.

“Oh. Bokuto,” Iwa ponders, “the one with gray hair? I’ve heard he’s trouble.”

Akaashi doesn’t answer, instead chooses silence while he realizes Iwa knows who this Bokuto guy is. He looks out of the passenger window, watching buildings speed through his vision. He feels something he can’t quite name. He has a feeling this won’t be the last time he sees Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop here he is.. say hi everybody!! i had fun writing this chapter tbh  
> anyways yell at me on tiktok if u want @xxezia

**Author's Note:**

> well here's chapter one!!! let me know what you think, if u want that is. this was just sort of the introduction, so that's why it's so short tbh, but stuff will get more interesting from here on out. see u soon for chapter 2 ;) !!


End file.
